Naruto's new due
by kittycat5261
Summary: Their comes a time when every ninja must experiment with their hair and for Naruto that time is now! No pairings.


**Naruto's new due **

**Hey people's I haven't wrote anything in a while so I decided to make this! The idea came to me at three in the morning when I was trying to sleep but couldn't... Anyway in joy and Thanks Gotaluvpenguins for betaing!!! Oh and check out her story 'Run Neko Run' it's really good and I beta it so yeah!! Bye!!!**

**Purple pink purple pink purple pink purple pink purple pink**

Sakura sat working at her desk in the hospital _'hum let's see every time Tsunade breaks a wall its $200 and every time she breaks a window its $155... Plus a new desk every second week and new chair every third...plus the amount it is for the people to be in the hospital that she hits with the chair...'_ Sakura punched the numbers into a calculator

'_200 times seven is 1,400, 155 time ten is 1,550, theirs about 4.33 weeks in a month and it's $250 for a new desk and $125 for a new chair and roughly $50 for the hospital visit. So Tsuande's spending about $3,375a month for repairs...' _Sakura sweat dropped '_at this rate Konoha's going to be poor soon...'_ Sakura sighed there's just no wining with Tsunade.

Sakura heard three knocks on the door, "Come in!" she yelled going back to the paper work she had on the desk. "Hi Sakura-Chan" Naruto said happily walking into the office.

"Hi Naruto what can I do for you?" Sakura said not looking up from her work.

"Well actually Sakura-Chan I was wondering if you knew any good hair dressers?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah of course I do but why would you need a..." Sakura became speechless when she looked up expecting to see a Naruto with blond hair but instead seeing a Naruto with purple hair. "Umm Naruto what did you do to you hair!!??" Sakura asked as Naruto again scratched the back of his now purple head.

"Well you see Sakura-Chan, I wanted to experiment so I bought this hair die and it said light brown but something happened and my hair turned out like this!" Naruto explained fingering a couple strand.

"Ok well common Naruto I'm bringing you to my hair dresser! Maybe she can fix this mess." Sakura said getting up from her chair and walking over to the door to put on her pink coat.

"Err your hair dresser Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked nervously looking down at his hands.

"Yes Naruto my hairdresser, why? Do you have a problem with my hair?" Sakura said her eyes going red and her voice going low and dangerous.

"N-no not at all Sakura-Chan!!! I love you hair! I would love to go to your hair dresser just don't hurt me!!!" Naruto stuttered fearing for his life.

"Good," Sakura said her evilness disappearing as if it was never there. "Well hurry up Naruto and here take this you're going to need it." Sakura threw Naruto an orange baseball cap to hide his purple hair.

Naruto and Sakura left the hospital and walked down a street of Konoha before stopping at a building called 'Pretty in Pink'. Naruto got even more nervous after seeing the name of the place but walked in with Sakura none the less more fearful for his life then his hair.

"Welcome," said a woman behind the counter with long pink hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a pink shirt with the words 'Pretty in pink' on it in fake gem stones. She also wore a pair of blue jeans.

"Oh Sakura how have you been! Come back to get your hair trimmed?" She asked.

"No not this time Kimishi, I'm actually here with my friend he had a bit of a hair mishap and well... look for yourself Naruto take off the hat." Naruto took of the hat revealing his purple hair.

Kimishi laughed "Ok Naruto sit down and we'll get started." Naruto sat in one of the hair dresser chairs and tried to relax but in his head he was panicking

'_OHMIGOD!!!!!!! Oh no oh no oh no!!! She's gonna mess up my hair, I just know it!!! Ahhhh what do I do?!? Oh god! Ok Naruto calm down, breath, it'll be fine, I trust Sakura-Chan, if she says this woman is a good hair dresser then I'll believe her and if she does do anything I don't like I'll just go somewhere else and get it fixed. Ok problem solved I should be fine ok breath ok, I'm fine...'_

Naruto's mini panic attack got interrupted by Kimishi's voice. "Ok I'm done so take a look in the mirror."

Naruto looked into the mirror only to see his hair looked exactly like Sakura's! [1] "Sakura!! What have you done to me?!" Naruto said tears falling down his face. "I got to go I'll return the hat tomorrow!" Naruto said putting the hat on his head to hide all the hair before running out of the shop at full speed.

Kimishi shrugged "I guess he doesn't like pink..."

**[1] I know it's not possible because Naruto's hair is shorter then Sakura's but just pretend the hair dresser knows some kind of jutsu to make hair grow fast.**

**So what do you think? Should I continue it or just leave it there? Review and tell me!!!! (or else)! Lol bye!!! ^_^ **


End file.
